


Breakfast in bed

by GreyHaven



Category: Haven (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Fluff, M/M, just fluff, nothing else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 04:43:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11959971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyHaven/pseuds/GreyHaven
Summary: It's Nathan and Duke's first anniversary.  Duke makes breakfast in bed.Context-less fluff :)





	Breakfast in bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fragilelittleteacup](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragilelittleteacup/gifts).



> For fragilelittleteacup who has just watched the penultimate episode and needs some fluffy stuff.
> 
> Unbeta'd and written in a couple of hours so don't look for good writing, just enjoy the fluff!

Duke stretched out lazily, cat like, before turning over to watch his husband sleeping.  Nathan slept in one of two ways.  Either curled into Duke, clinging onto him with arms and legs, cuddling him like a teddy bear, or like the dead, flat on his back, mouth open, snoring.  

This morning was the latter.  Duke wasn't sure which was worse - waking up and being unable to move because Nathan was cuddling him so hard, or listening to the jet-at-take-off sound of the snoring.  Either way, he wouldn't change a thing. 

He smiled softly to himself, still unable to believe that, despite all the times they’d fallen out, all the history between them, they’d ended up together.  Against all the odds, Nathan had fallen just as in love with him as he had with Nathan.  That he’d married him.

This morning was their first anniversary and he gently stroked Nathan’s cheek before he jumped out of bed.  Still dead to the world, Nathan rolled over towards the lost warmth, seeking Duke’s comforting bulk even in sleep.  He was never one for sleeping in and if he was starting to move, Duke knew he’d be awake before too much longer.

Hurrying to the kitchen, Duke quietly started gathering ingredients, measuring, mixing, stirring.  With his usual impeccable timing, the coffee was brewed at the same time as breakfast was ready and he carefully placed everything onto a tray and carried it back to the bedroom.

Nathan slept on as Duke placed the tray on top of the chest of drawers and rifled through the closet, emerging with a small, wrapped, gift and a card.  After adding them to the tray, he bent over the bed and woke Nathan with a gentle kiss.

“Hey sleepyhead,” he grinned as Nathan opened his eyes and smiled.  “Happy anniversary.”

“Happy anniversary,” Nathan replied sleepily.

Almost bouncing, Duke presented him with the tray.

“What’s all this?”  Nathan asked, half smiling at him.

“Breakfast in bed, obviously,” Duke replied, rolling his eyes slightly.  “Blueberry pancakes, with maple syrup of course, orange juice, coffee.”

“You’re amazing,” Nathan told him before taking a sip of juice.  “Got you something.”  He turned to rummage in his bedside drawer and passed Duke a small gift and a card.

“Thank you,” Duke took them and leaned in to kiss him again.  “You’re amazing too.  Breakfast first, don’t want it to go cold.”

Nathan nodded.  “Too good to let it go cold,” he said.  “Mmmf, delicious as always,” he added after he’d taken a bite.  He didn’t know how Duke unerringly made everything he cooked taste amazing, even something as simple as pancakes were better the way he made them.  Some sort of sorcery, Nathan thought as he ate.  He’d tried following Duke’s recipe to the letter and they never came out as well as when Duke made them.

Sitting cross legged on the bed, Duke waited eagerly for Nathan to finish eating.  As soon as he’d cleared his plate, Duke whisked it away and replaced it with the card and gift.  “Open it,” he urged, grinning.

Ripping at the paper impatiently, Nathan opened the gift.  Inside he found a book, personalised with their names and the title “My Reasons Why”.  Each page was illustrated with a cartoon drawing of them together and a reason why Duke loved him.  By the time he’d finished, his eyes were shining with tears and he threw himself at Duke to wrap him in his arms.  “Thank you, I love you too, this means so much to me, thank you, you’re the best,” he babbled, nuzzling into Duke’s hair.

Duke laughed softly and returned the hug, resting his chin on Nathan’s shoulder.  “Neither of us are really good at saying this stuff.  I wanted you to have it so you’ll never forget how much I love you.”

“I’ll never forget,” Nathan promised solemnly.  “Open yours,” he grinned stupidly, eager for Duke to unwrap his present.

It was a small, flat, parcel, an envelope wrapped neatly in floral paper which Duke recognised as an offcut from Nathan’s last decoupage project.  He gently pulled away the tape and folded the paper neatly before opening the envelope.  Inside was a map of the world with a short message in Nathan’s spiky handwriting - ‘Where should we go first’.

He looked up at Nathan with a half smile.  “What do you mean?”

Nathan took a deep breath and explained.  “Know you miss travelling, seeing the world, the places, the people.  Want to share that with you, get to see some of the places you love so much.  Thought we could maybe head outta town for a while.  Got you the map so we can plan.”

“Nathan Crocker, taking time off work?  Nah, that’ll never happen,” Duke teased.

“Duke Wuornos, stop doubting me.  It’s already arranged.  Taking an extended vacation from next month.  If that gives you enough time to get the Rouge sorted and cover for the Gull,” Nathan told him.  “If you want to go, of course.”

“Are you kidding?!  Of course I want to go!”  Duke enthusiastically pulled him into another hug, folding his arms around him and whispering in his ear.  “You really mean it?  We can go?”

“I really mean it,” Nathan murmured back.  “After everything, I just want to spend time with you.  Work owes me time off, can’t remember the last time I took a vacation.  I told them six months.  Will that be ok?”

“Perfect,” Duke replied, squeezing him tighter.  “You’re perfect.”

Nathan wriggled out of his embrace to kiss him.  “No, you are,” he grinned playfully.

“Maybe,” Duke agreed, smirking as Nathan elbowed him.  He carefully unfolded the map.  “So where should we go first?”


End file.
